The third semi-annual Gordon Research Conference on Antimicrobial Peptides will meet in Ventura, California, March 18-23, 2001. The emergence of antibiotic-resistant microorganisms has heightened interest in the study of endogenous antimicrobial substances. Antimicrobial peptides are endogenous gene-encoded antibiotics found in most life forms, including unicellular organisms, plants, invertebrates and vertebrates (including humans). Accumulating evidence points to a key role for these peptides in innate host defense in a variety of biological settings. In addition to their microbicidal action directed at disruption of microbial membrane functions, recent studies have revealed that many mammalian peptides also have receptor-mediated inflammation-associated activities, supporting the hypothesis that they are key multifunctional host defense effecter molecules. More knowledge of their role(s) in innate host defense responses will likely contribute to our more complete understanding of the pathophysiology of several human diseases, including cystic fibrosis, sexually transmitted diseases, periodontitis, inflammatory bowel disease, and others. The conference will focus on this relatively young, rapidly expanding multidisciplinary field of study. The program will be divided into 9 sessions of oral presentations and two poster sessions; all participants will be urged to present one or the other of these formats. The oral presentations will include a keynote address (by Professor Jules Hoffmann, entitled, "Innate immunity: evolutionary perspectives."), lectures (20 minutes + 10 minute discussion), and short talks (selected from key posters), with attention to include senior, junior and student level scientists. A short oral presentation will be presented by the recipient of a newly established Graduate Student Award. The themes addressed in the sessions include: Mechanisms of Membrane Interactions, Peptide Structure, Novel Methodologies, Functions in Innate Immunity, Microbial Resistance Mechanisms, New Perspectives on Biological Activities and Function, Practical uses For Antimicrobial Peptides. Ample time for organized discussion and informal interaction amongst participants has been included. In addition, one session will be devoted to "current controversies", which will allow in depth discussion of topics at the cutting edge current investigation. The organizational philosophy is to encourage diverse participation, and maintain an eye towards gender issues, junior scientists, minorities and individuals with physical limitations.